Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and control method of the same.
Related Art
JP 2015-220961A describes a fuel cell system configured to include a fuel cell, an PC boost converter connected with the fuel cell, a secondary battery, a battery converter connected with the secondary battery, and an inverter connected with the PC boost converter and with the battery converter. The output of the inverter is connected with a driving motor for the vehicle and an air compressor to supply a cathode gas to the fuel cell. The battery converter is generally configured to include a smoothing capacitor on a boosting side (on an inverter side).
On the start of the fuel cell system, the air compressor are operated via the inverter to supply the cathode gas to the fuel cell in order to start power generation. At that time, the smoothing capacitor included in the battery converter is charged with electric power output from the secondary battery. In other words, on the start of the fuel cell system, the electric power output of the second battery is used to operate the air compressor and to charge the smoothing capacitor at the same time before the fuel cell starts power generation. The electric power output from the secondary battery exceeds an output limit value of the secondary battery because of charging the smoothing capacitor. This results in causing deterioration of the secondary battery. No sufficient measures however have been provided to suppress deterioration of the secondary battery on the start of the fuel cell system.